Qué el fuego os purgue
by Guido0
Summary: El quinto mago de Dalaran buscará al príncipe Kael'Thas y al príncipe Arthas para vengarse. ¿O cambiará de parecer a mitad de camino? Descubranlo ustedes n.n y dejen reviews si les gustó o quieren mas :)


1. El despertar

Vivo. Estaba vivo.

Podía sentir la sangre recorriendo mi cuerpo, el maná recargandose. Poco a poco dejaba de ser un espíritu y volvía a ser de nuevo humano. Sentí un dolor en la parte inferior de la espalda, donde mi armadura no me protegía y el lugar donde la espada del rey Arthas había terminado con mi vida. Me incorporé pesadamente. Un grupo de fantasmas se arremolinó alrededor mío.

-Mystic- me llamó una voz, a la cual reconocí como la de Antonidas, el archimago- Nunca creí que la transformación diese resultado pero… Mírate, estás vivo.

-Sí, maestro, ya me había percatado- le contesté.

-¡Insolente!- proclamó otra voz, la voz de Shal Lightbringer- En mis tiempos los jóvenes respetaban a sus mayores y sumamente más poderosos archimagos.

-Tranquilo, Shal- le dijo Antonidas- Es el primer joven en alcanzar tan rápido el cargo de consejero de Kirin Tor en casi un milenio...

-El otro has sido tú- lo interrumpió otra voz, la de Conjurus Rex- Ya hemos escuchado esa historia… Además, en su nueva forma ha perdido todos sus antiguos poderes. Ha vuelto a ser un principiante.

Los tres viejos magos se ensarzaron en una discusión sin sentido.

-Ehm…¿caballeros?- los tres me miraron- ¿Podríamos volver al tema?

-Ah, sí- Antonidas parecía avergonzado, aunque, siendo un espíritu, no sabría decirlo- Bueno, como sabes, el príncipe Arthas destruyó nuestra ciudad de Dalaran…

-Y nos asesinó- lo interrumpió Conjurus- Lo último que vi fue a ese tal Kel'Thuzad atravesándome con un hielo…

-Y envió nuestros espíritus a las catacumbas de Dalaran- continuó Antonidas- Meses después, el príncipe Kael'Thas buscó nuestros espíritus para "darnos paz"…

-Acompañado por la princesa naga, Lady Vashj- lo interrumpió Shal, esta vez- Sus rayos casi hierven mi ectoplasma.

Mi cabeza miraba a uno y a otro mientras hablaban.

-Bueno- cortó por lo sano Antonidas- tú ya sabes todo esto. Te hemos traído de vuelta a la vida para que recuperes lo robado… El Anillo de los Archimagos. Kael'Thas cree tenerlo completo pero nunca se enteró que tú tenías una parte.

-Pero… ¿por qué yo?

-Porque eres el más jóven- dijo Shal.

-Porque sabes dónde está escondida la quinta parte del anillo- dijo Conjurus.

-Porque… te mereces una segunda vida, fuera de los problemas de la guerra- titubeó Antonidas- Confiamos en ti para que recuperes el anillo.

-Con el hechizo adecuado puedes devolvernos la vida- dijeron al unísono Shal y Conjurus y, acto seguido, se esfumaron.

-A medida que recuperes las partes del anillo, ganarás nuevos poderes. Te daremos toda la ayuda que podamos… Buena suerte- Antonidas me sonrió como un padre sonrie a su hijo y también desapareció.

Un pequeño detalle. Nunca revivan. Salir de las catacumbas consumió toda mi energía. El aire allí era pésimo, los monstruos abundaban y tenía poca magia.

Todas mis armas habían quedado en Dalaran o eso creía yo. La ciudad se encontraba completamente destruida, más de lo que yo esperaba. Un pequeño grupo de humanos tenían un asentamiento en la parte suroeste de la ciudad, la más pobre. Evidentemente no tenían un buen líder. Esquivar las patrullas no fue muy difícil.

Entrar al Palacio de los Magos, en el centro de la ciudad, no fue tan fácil. Sí, sus paredes y puertas estaban destruidas pero tenía que demostrar que era un miembro del Kirin Tor. De lo contrario, un aura violeta mermaba mis energías.

Una vez dentro, recorrí las bibliotecas, los laboratorios, las habitaciones y hasta los baños. No encontré nada útil. Me disponía a abandonar la ciudad cuando noté algo extraño en una fuente. Algo brillaba allí. Un collar de oro con una joya roja incrustada en el medio.

Los collares esplendorosos tan fáciles de encontrar son, generalmente, peligrosos pero pude notar que este no lo era así que lo coloqué en mi cuello. Inmediatamente, una pequeña aura me rodeó. Me sentí un poquito más fuerte.

-¿Qué es esa luz?- oí a unos soldados decir a lo lejos.

Me saqué el collar, lo guardé y salí de la ciudad.

Fuera de la ciudad, encontré los restos de las casas de los aldeanos que dependían de Dalaran. Los restos de las aldeas donde pasé mi infancia. Mi casa, pequeña y débil, estaba completamente quemada. Un incendio la había destruido misteriosamente unos años de la invasión y yo me había encargado de corre el rumor de que estaba maldita. Era el lugar perfecto para esconder mi parte del anillo.

Allí, en la única columna de piedra que se hallaba entera, había una piedra de un tono grisáceo más oscuro que el resto, lo suficiente como para que pasara desapercibido para las mentes simples. Festejando mi astucia, retiré la piedra. Grande fue el asombro al encontrar el escondite vacío.


End file.
